This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This work relates to the chemistry and pharmacology of natural products. Research in this laboratory is multifaceted, including isolation and structural characterization of novel biologically active compounds, as well as their synthesis and determination of their pharmacology. The purpose of this research is to discover compounds useful as pharmacologic probes and potential therapeutics for human disease. Medicinal chemistry is also used to this end, in that the compounds isolated from the natural source are lead compounds which can be chemically modified to tune their pharmacology, with the aim of developing selective drugs for treatment of disease with increased potency and efficacy, while reducing potential side effects.